


A Sick Mind

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Glanni is sick, M/M, dirty jokes are made, sick, they are both little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Ithro finally corners Glanni after a month chasing the man.  But then he realizes he's sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another glorious writing prompt I was given.  
> I'm not very good with sick fics, but this one came out pretty damn well~

He’d been chasing Glanni for what seemed like months. The man always seemed to elude him, just as he was getting close. But tonight, tonight was different. He was hot on the trail of Glanni after a bank robbery and wasn’t about to let him get away this time. Not again. He’d been far too lenient with the man.

Glanni has been doing so well lately. He’d managed to elude Ithro in every possible way. He was good at blending in, and did excellent at making quick getaways. But tonight was not his night. He’d ran into an alley, expecting to grab a ladder and make it out quickly. 

“Finally caught up with Glaepur.” Ithro growled as he stood at the opening of the alley. “Been after you for weeks. Now I finally got you.” He slowly started to walk into the alley, his boots thudding on the ground loudly, as if to give emphasis on him coming for the man.

Turning and seeing Ithro, Glanni gasped not out of fear or surprise, but because he literally couldn’t breath. He started to cough. He was not up to his usual game tonight, as to he seemed to of gotten sick. “Oh shut up you stupid elf.” He sneered as he recovered from his coughing. “You haven’t caught shit.”

Ithro stopped, surprised to see him in such a state. His hair that was normally a well kept kind of messy, was literally strewn out like he hadn’t bothered to have any upkeep on it all. He had bags under his eyes, clear to see even with the makeup he wore. Ithro wasn’t sure, but the man even seemed to look thinner than usual. He was caught up in evaluating him, that he had been prepared for the kick to the balls. 

Peeling over, clutching his manhood, he cursed in elvish. While Glanni grabbed his bag and darted off, coughing and laughing. 

Despite the pain, he forced himself back up. He had to find where Glanni was going. 

\-----

It was several hours later when Ithro finally was able to trace a lead to the shady little motel where Glanni was currently staying. He went in and found the room number. Of course he wasn’t using his real name. 

Walking up to room, he had a key and opened the door. Glanni was sprawled out on the bed, in nothing but his boxers. Ithro went in and shut the door behind him as quietly as he could before looking around the room again. It was littered with trash and various stolen objects. Not surprising.

Turning his attention back to Glanni, he stared at the man, his eyes widening slightly. Glanni’s body was riddled with cuts, slashes and bruises. Ithro could feel his heart sink slightly at the sight. While he had always been rough with Glanni, he didn’t think the man had these kind of bruises all over him. He grabbed a chair and sat down. This was not something he was used to seeing. Helping the townsfolk was good and all, but Glanni was another case. He never wanted help, in fact he was always the one causing trouble.

Contemplating his choices, Ithro’s train of thought was interrupted at the sudden hacking sounds coming from the man. Glanni was sitting up, grabbing a bucket from the side of the bed and heaving into it. He sat there for a moment, before setting the bucket back down. His thin frame shaking as he laid back down on the bed. 

“You should take better care of yourself.” Ithro stated, watching as Glanni shot up.

“How the hell did you get in here?” His voice was hoarse and came out scratchy. But his body was too weak for him to jolt off the bed.

“I got a key.” Ithro held up the key. “Followed your trail here with various tips. Granted I didn’t expect you to be sick.” He lowered his head to rest on his hand. “You are normally on top of everything, and here you are. Heaving into a bucket. What do you have? The flu?”

Glanni shot him a sneer as he tried to get up. “It’s none of your fucking business. So get out.”

“If I leave, I’m taking you to jail.” Ithro shot him a glare. “So we have a few options. I can either help you get better, or you go to jail feeling like shit. And believe me, I really don’t want to bring you there in this condition.”

Halted by the statements, Glanni’s eyes widened. He had an option this time? Since when did the elf ever allow him an option. “So like what. You plan to make me well again and then drag me into jail? How cruel.” He rasped as he started to violently cough again.

“I never said I would take you in immediately. It’s just not very proper to hunt a wounded animal.” Ithro grinned, those pearly white teeth gleaming. “Besides, I think you like the idea of me taking care of you.”

“Fuck you.” Glanni quickly snapped at him.

“Pretty sure you’d like to hmm?” Ithro teased, raising a brow, earning another violent hacking frenzy from Glanni. “I could shove a thermometer up your ass to take your temperature if you’d like.”

At this point, Glanni was under the impression that this was just some sort of fevered dream. He’d never believe for the elf to be like this, but then again he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. He raised a brow as he glared at him. “Yeah right. I’m pretty sure that thermometer would be your dick.” 

“Would you like to find out?” Ithro teased, enjoying seeing the man getting so pent up over such a small gesture. He had to keep in mind though, that Glanni was sick. His fever was clouding his thoughts, and even though the man was still sassy, it wasn’t like how he usually was.

Trying to think of a witty remark, Glanni just wheezed as he sat back down on the bed. It wasn’t that he was defeated per say, so much as he was out of energy. His cold had zapped whatever energy supply he usually had and left him aching and tired. “Did you come up here to belittle me and then threaten me with a good time?” He finally wheezed as he shifted his eyes to look at Ithro. 

“I’m here because I was chasing you.” Ithro replied calmly. “But seeing as how you are sick, I am now more so obligated to make sure you get back to full health.” He still hadn’t lifted his head from his hand. Just sitting there staring at Glanni. A hungry look on his face.

“Yeah right. Like you’d ever help me get well. Or that I’d let you.” Glanni laughed and then coughed. He reached to the side of the bed, pulling up what looked to be some sort of energy drink. Similar to Powerade or the like. He slammed it down, feeling loads better getting his dry throat wet again. “You have that hungry look on your face Ithro. I know you’re not just here to see me get well.” His dirty smile looked like it came straight out of a porno. 

Ithro didn’t have a remark for that one right away as he sat there, eyes fixed on him. How could they not be fixated on him? His bare body, aside from the boxers, was pulling him in, screaming to be touched. Begging for him to run his hands all over him. “I do want you to get better Glaepur.” He finally lifted his head up. “Running a fever is not good.”

“Not like I have a choice.” Glanni snapped back at him. “You think I wanted to get sick? Hell no. Some things are just out of one’s control. I didn’t want to get sick, but here I am.” Letting out a small growl, he laid down on the bed. “Now unless you have some form of medicine or some shit, I’d prefer to go to sleep.”

Ithro was about to make a witty reply when Glanni started to cough again, and this time he didn’t have a chance to get his bucket. He heaved onto the floor, tears now streaming from his eyes. He was clearly in pain, and Ithro had to think fast. He looked around and seen a room with a shower. He got up and went and started it. Returning to see Glanni sobbing on the edge of the bed. “Come on, into the shower with you.”

“Why are you doing this.” Glanni looked at him, defeat in his eyes. “You shouldn’t be helping me.”

“Because you need my help.” Ithro replied firmly. “No matter who you are, or what you do, you are still a person. And I will help you to the best of my ability. Now come on. I have the shower running.”

Helping Glanni into the shower, Ithro returned to the room to clean up the mess. It didn’t take him long since he knew what he was doing. By the time Glanni was done, he had the room picked up and the ‘goods’ stuffed away into one corner. 

Glanni hadn’t bothered to even get dressed. He dried off and walked out and fell face first onto the bed. He didn’t care that he was naked, he was too tired and drained to let it bother him. 

Ithro was sitting on the bed when he seen Glanni come back out, stark naked as he fell onto the bed. He was going to ask him if he was alright, but could hear the man softly snoring. 

He’d fallen asleep. Glanni had finally exhausted himself to no end, and was now out like a light. Even with Ithro there, he couldn’t fight off the exhaustion and the shower had just relaxed him even more.

Ithro sat there for a while, watching the raising and falling of the mans back as he was breathing. He gently pulled a blanket over him, and vowed he’d help the man recover. It was so unlike him to show compassion for Glanni, but this situation deemed it necessary. 

Until Glanni could protect himself, he’d stay there and take care of him. Afterall, what would be the fun of hunting a sick person? He didn’t notice the small smile the crept across his face as he slid down and laid beside the sleeping villain. He was tired too. He needed to sleep.

Just a few hours wouldn’t hurt right?

He closed his eyes and drifted asleep, enjoying hearing the breathing of the man beside him. He could get used to this. Too bad Glanni didn’t get sick more often.


End file.
